Put your arms around me
by Paula de Roma
Summary: Makoto toma coragem e se declara para seu grande amor Shoujoai MakotoRei


**Sailor Moon e a música "Put your arms around me" não são de minha criação**

**Put your arm around me**

Como alguém pode capturar tanta a minha atenção como você o faz? Não apenas a atenção, como meu coração, como todo o meu ser. E apesar parece que você não percebe, como se fosse apenas uma atenção de melhor amiga. Mas não, não escuto cada palavra que vocês diz, não sigo com meu olha cada movimento, com extrema adoração porque sou apenas uma boa amiga. O faço porque a amo.

Suspiro e me encosto de novo na cadeira, esfregando meus dedos de leve em meus olhos. É sempre a mesma coisa, sempre a mesma tortura poder vê-la, mas sem poder tocá-la. Meus pensamentos se perdem em você, mas logo algo me faz voltar ao mundo real. Algo macio e quente, me fazendo estremecer de leve. Percebo que uma delicada mão está sobre a minha e sigo com os olhos um braço envolto num uniforme escolar cinza. Meus olhos se encontram com os seus e parece que eles hipnotizam.

- Mako-chan? – sua voz suave, tão contrária ao que estou acostumada a escutar quando você está em mais uma das brigas com a Usagi, me faz despertar novamente.

- H…hai? – quase não escuto minha voz e sinto minha face corar.

- Você está bem? – você pergunta cheia de preocupação – Está com febre? – você leva sua mão que segurava a minha, até a minha testa – Está um pouco quente...

- Estou bem Rei-chan... s..sério – quase pulo com seu toque, não estou acostumada com ele. Geralmente apenas a vejo um pouco de longe, sonhando acordada com um dia poder senti-lo, achando que você gostaria é de tocar uma certa princesa nossa, pois sempre estão em constante briga.

Você me olha desconfiada, aproximando seu rosto do meu, me fazendo prender a respiração e ficar mais vermelha.

- É sério... apenas com calor – o que não era mentira, com seu corpo perto do meu, seu elemento irradiando sensações incríveis.

- Hummm...- você pensa por um tempo decidindo se estou falando a verdade e depois sorri.

Ahh, o que eu daria para que você sorrisse mais. É como se a cada sorriso seu, uma chama invadisse meu corpo, fazendo me apaixonar mais uma vez por você e de forma mais intensa. Pena que raramente vejo você sorrir desse jeito, sempre séria, preocupada com suas visões, se mantendo longas horas em frente ao fogo sagrado. Seu dom, sua maldição.

Retribuo de leve seu sorriso e por alguns instantes percebo algo em seus belos olhos violetas. Seria... não... não poderia ser, não para mim. Não sou eu a quem seus sentimentos são devotos. Viro meu rosto para o lado, quebrando nosso contato visual, não querendo me iludir. Mas parecia tão real, como se ao mesmo tempo em que você os mostrava para mim, você suplicasse para que eu fizesse algo em razão a eles. Não, não pode ser. Passei tanto tempo desejando por isso, que agora começo a ver coisas onde não deveria.

Balanço a cabeça de leve e me levanto, dizendo que teria que ir para casa já que tinha algumas coisas para fazer ainda. E na verdade tinha, afinal quando você mora sozinha, sem pai e sem mãe, você precisa se virar sozinha e arrumar a casa era uma dessas. Além do mais, seu olhar ainda me perturbava, algo em mim sentia uma dúvida insuportável e eu precisava pensar sobre isso antes que ficasse louca.

Viro minha cabeça e olho para o relógio ao lado da minha cama. 6h da manhã. Levo minhas mãos até meu rosto e esfrego de leve meus olhos, tão cedo, mas tão tarde já. Cedo pelo que decidi fazer hoje à noite e tarde porque não dormi nem um pouco, pensando em meu problema. Pelo menos tinha tomado uma decisão, por mais imprevisível que ela poderia resultar. Mas não poderia continuar com essa dúvida, lutando lado a lado dela sem poder me preocupar com ela sem levantar suspeitas. Essa noite seria A noite. Declararia meu amor por ela, rezando para que fosse aceito e recíproco.

O destino me deu uma segunda chance quando, depois da batalha final com a Rainha Beryl, renasci e tive minha memória restaurada. E não posso deixá-la passar novamente, pois desde que nos conhecemos no fliperama eu não consegui mais tirá-la da minha cabeça. Decidida me levanto, tropeçando um pouco por causa de não haver nenhuma luz no quarto ainda e também pela falta de sono, mas logo me ajusto e ando pelo quarto sem nenhum problema.

Confiro mentalmente uma lista de coisas para fazer durante o dia enquanto tomo um banho quente e me arrumo. Olho mais uma vez para o relógio. 6h45. Suspiro e sento no sofa, puxando minhas pernas contra meu peito, as abraçando e com meu queixo apoiado nos joelhos. 6h50. Meus olhos fixos no telefone, querendo pegá-lo e discar um número tão afetuosamente memorizado. 7h06. Sim, eu sei que disse que hoje contaria tudo para ela... mas passei tanto tempo resolvendo isso, que esqueci de pensar num jeito de fazer a Rei vim em casa jantar, sem convidar as outras meninas. Deve ser por isso que geralmente me deixam na linha de frente e a Ami pensar nas estratégias.

- Makoto baka... – suspiro para mim mesma e com mãos trêmulas pego o telefone, discando lentamente os números e escutando o som de que a ligação está sendo feita. Alguns segundos de espera uma voz familiar, e que amo tanto, atende do outro lado.

-Moshi moshi?

- Er...Rei-chan...hummm sou eu a Makoto...- logo lembro que horas são – Te acordei? Tá cedo, se quiser ligo depois... – e então lembro que você sempre acorda cedo para cumprir suas tarefas no templo Hikawa – Mas também você sempre acorda cedo, né e assim não te acordei e tal...

- Mako-chan... Mako-chan tá tudo bem – você diz tranqüila e quase percebo um sorriso em sua voz – Talvez quem deva estar sonolenta ainda é você, não? Um pouco atrapalhada...talvez deva voltar para cama.

- Não, não... bom… te liguei para saber se você gostaria de jantar aqui hoje à noite, lá pelas 20h.

- Claro, não tem como dispensar um jantar feito por você – ao escutar essas palavras sinto meu rosto enrubescer – E as outras meninas vão também?

Ahhh essa parte que eu temia.

- Bom… hummm… - e então alguma luz de Júpiter, se é que lá tem luz... talvez seria melhor um trovão, me atinge e começo a dar desculpas para não chamar as outras meninas – Hoje é sábado e a mãe da Ami não trabalha, achei que talvez ela quisesse curtir o tempo com a mãe. A Minako provavelmente vai ficar curtindo o novo jogo da Sailor V – aqui faço um comentário inútil de como alguém pode ter tanta habilidade em matar ela mesma num game, mas escuto você rir e sorrio – E a Usagi ainda está de castigo pela nota baixa que ela tirou em matemática da última vez.

- Ela precisa aprender a ter responsabilidade, como poderá governar se não consegue fazer uma simples conta – você fala com uma certa dureza, mas sei que no fundo você se preocupa com nossa princesa.

- Ahhh Rei... você sabe que ela nunca vai mudar, pode até amadurecer, mas sempre terá uma parte despreocupada nela.

- Pode até ser, mas não deixo de ter razão.

Dou uma leve risada – Ok ok, não vamos mais falar sobre isso. E não quero mais ocupar seu tempo, deve ter muitas coisas pra fazer no templo.

- Então, às 20h né?

- Sim, sim...

- Ok, ja ne Mako-chan.

- Ja ne…

Desligo o telefone e solto um suspiro aliviada. Bom uma parte já foi, agora é só esperar até o jantar e declarar meu amor incondicional por ela. Fácil não? Até parece. Fico mais um tempo sentada no sofá e então me levando, pegando minha jaqueta e carteira e saio de casa.

Nada de muito interessante aconteceu enquanto fazia compra para o jantar. Tirando que tive a sorte de encontrar a Minako, que sendo quem ela é, já foi perguntando o que estava fazendo lá, o que estava comprando e etc. Sorte que eu estava inspirada e consegui despistá-la.

Olho meu relógio, algo que tenho feito muito ultimamente, e vejo que marca 10h. Ando mais depressa para casa, cortando caminho por umas quebradas apesar de não serem amigáveis, mas se houver algum problema eu consigo me virar. E é isso mesmo que acontece. Alguns passos depois, senti uma mão pesada em meu ombro e uma voz grossa, parecendo bêbada em meu ouvido:

- A garotinha não devia estar andando nessas ruas sozinha...

Estremeço, mas não por gostar e sim por nojo, mas continuo andando:

– Eu sei me virar sozinha.

Mas parece que ele não gostou muito e a mão em meu ombro me puxou para trás, trazendo meu corpo para bem perto do dele. Não querendo lidar com esse tipo de coisa neste momento, levo minha mão até o braço do homem e o agarro, tirando do meu ombro. Os olhos dele se arregalam não esperando que eu tivesse tanta força. Volto a andar, mas o cara decidido a me perturbar, mais uma vez me aborda, mas dessa vez me segurando pela cintura. Deixo as sacolas, que carregava, caírem no chão e levo minhas mãos até a cabeça do homem, batendo com elas abertas. Ele me solta, dando um grito de dor e caio, com um joelho e mãos no chão.

Aproveito minha posição e já pego minhas sacolas e quando acho que já estou livre, aparecem em minha volta quatro homens praticamente iguais ao anterior. Mas afinal, eles não são tudo igual mesmo? Logo eles partem para cima de mim. Primeiro vou me esquivando dos golpes deles, meu corpo sendo mais leve é muito mais rápido comparado aos deles. Vendo que não conseguiria sair dessa confusão sem partir para "auto defesa", levo meu joelho em um movimento rápido até o estômago de um dos caras, o fazendo cair de joelhos demonstrando muita dor. Desse modo continuo evitando e retribuindo os golpes apenas com minhas pernas, pois mantenho as mãos ocupadas. Mas um dos homens consegue me agarrar por trás e me jogar contra a parede onde bato a cabeça e sinto um pouco de sangue escorrer do corte em minha testa.

Isso me deixa nervosa e então me viro, indo rapidamente em direção aos meus adversários, e em poucos segundos os deixo todos no chão. Olho para eles uma última vez e finalmente sigo meu caminho, levando minha mão até minha testa, sentindo o sangue nela e que escorre pelo meu rosto. Não é um corte muito grave, mas está sangrando mais que eu imaginava.

Chego em casa e vou logo para o banho para poder tirar o sangue do meu rosto. Um tempo depois saio do banheiro vestindo um moletom velho e um pano amarrado na testa, para estancar o sangue e começo a limpar meu apartamento, e não sendo muito grande em poucas horas termino.

Percebendo que tenho tempo antes de começar a fazer o jantar, deito no sofá e ligo a televisão para descansar um pouco, e também decidir como falaria com a Rei. O que se torna uma tarefa um tanto difícil, pois tudo que consigo pensar são as coisas mais idiotas do mundo, o que poderia fazer Rei rir da minha cara. Coloco a mão em meus olhos, tentando ter alguma idéia brilhante quando começa a tocar uma música na TV que me chama a atenção.

Como posso ter deixado passar essa idéia, muitas vezes uma música fala bem mais. Levanto-me mais animada, talvez isso esteja mostrando que não preciso me preocupar tanto com hoje à noite.

Olho-me no espelho pela milésima vez, tentando me decidir se foi uma boa escolha ou não a roupa que estou usando. Calça jeans escura, bota e uma camisa feminina branca, com os três primeiros botões abertos mostrando meu colo e dando uma boa idéia do contorno de meus seios. Finalmente satisfeita com minha roupa, começo a pentear meu cabelo, mas antes que pudesse prender meus cabelos no meu rabo de cavalo habitual, escuto a campainha tocar. Olho o relógio e vejo que já são 19h40. Arregalo os olhos e praticamente corro até a porta, perdi a nossa do tempo, achando que ainda teria tempo de poder me arrumar tranqüilamente.

Paro na frente da porta e inspiro uma grande quantidade de ar, levando a mão até a maçaneta, percebendo que meu nervosismo voltara com tudo ao ver minha mão tremendo. Lentamente vou abrindo a porta e quando vejo a deusa que está na minha frente, sinto como se o tempo tivesse parado. Meus olhos seguem o contorno de seu corpo, admirando como seu vestido vermelho, que vai até metade de sua coxa, cai bem em você, como se fosse uma segunda pele. Ao vê-la assim, algo em minha mente me faz pensar que talvez não seja minha segunda chance, e sim minha terceira. Que o que sinto por você , decorre do que eu sentia no Milênio de Prata. O que faz sentido, pois sempre achei que a amava até antes de conhecê-la.

- Mako-chan...?

Sua voz me faz despertar e percebo que estou na sua frente a impedindo de entrar. Coro um pouco e dou um passo para o lado, deixando você entrar. Você me dá um leve sorriso e me entrega uma caixa.

- Trouxe a sobremesa ...

- Não precisava Rei-chan...

- Eu insisto ... – você para de falar e franze a testa, dando um passo para frente, ficando mais próxima de mim. Confusa, dou um passo para trás quando você avança e minha respiração acelera quando sinto sua mão afastar minha franja da minha testa e depois passar o dedo de leve no meu machucado. Gemo um pouco por causa da pequena pressão que faz o machucado arder e me esquivo do seu toque porque também causa outras reações em meu corpo, o que poderia me fazer perder o controle antes que eu pudesse me declarar.

- Mako-chan que foi? – sua voz contém um tom de preocupação.

- Nada não, apenas tive um desencontro com alguns caras quando tava voltando do supermercado.

- Não parece ser nada, tá começando a sangrar de novo, precisa cuidar disso.

-Eu já falei Rei-chan, não é nada...

- É sim... – já devia saber que você não desistiria tão fácil, teimosa do jeito que é.

Sorrio e então sinto sua mão quente segurar a minha e me puxar para o banheiro. Você pega um pano e o molha e vem passar na minha testa, mas como sou bem mais alta, você me faz sentar no vaso sanitário. Você afasta um pouco meus joelhos, ficando entre eles e coloca a mão de leve em meu queixo, inclinando minha cabeça, e começa a passar o pano de leve no machucado, tomando cuidado para não fazer doer mais. Poderia dizer que estou no Paraíso, se não fosse pelo fato de eu ter que me controlar e não colocar minhas mãos em sua cintura e puxá-la para meu colo e grudar meus lábios nos seus. Não Makoto, tudo na sua hora.

Talvez seja por causa de seus poderes como senshi, mas sinto como uma chama aquecesse meu corpo a cada toque de seus dedos e então solto um pequeno gemido.

- Gomen – você fala, parando seus movimentos, achando talvez que tivesse me machucado mais.

- Não tudo bem – dou um leve sorriso que você retribui e então pega o curativo e coloca em minha testa.

- Você não deveria ficar se metendo em confusão, Mako-chan, precisa controlar seu temperamento.

- Olha quem fala... não sou eu que fica irritada com qualquer coisa que a Usagi faz – dou um sorriso sarcástico – Ai... – esfrego meu braço onde você deu um tapinha.

- Mas eu não avanço em cima dela, avanço?

- Bom, uma vez você quase... Ai! – você dessa vez faz pressão em minha testa e anda em direção da porta – Você é malvada sabia? – você para na porta e apenas olhando por cima de seu ombro me dá um sorriso.

Vejo você sair do banheiro e fico alguns segundos ainda sentada e sorrindo, de um certo modo meu nervosismo passou. Levanto-me e a encontro sentada no sofá, olhando algumas fotos nossas e das meninas.

- Não disse que você quase... – eu falo sorrindo apontando para uma foto em particular que você está olhando com cara feia para nossa princesa, enquanto ela enfia um doce quase inteiro na boca.

Você se volta para mim e sorri, balançando a cabeça:

- Ah, não posso ser tão ruim assim.

- Não não é... – dou uma pequena risada – Gostaria de beber alguma coisa, enquanto eu ajeito o jantar?

- Chá..?

- Claro – vou para cozinha e minutos depois, volto com uma bandeja com o chá e uma xícara. Abaixo-me para colocar a bandeja na mesinha no meio da sala e nisso, meu cabelo que ainda está solto cai um pouco em meu rosto e tenho que colocá-lo para trás para que não atrapalhe minha visão.

- Você tem cabelos muito bonitos Mako-chan.

Sinto minha face corar.

- Arigatou...eu tava para prendê-los quando você chegou – pego um elástico de cabelo que estava ao lado do telefone, mas você segura minha mão e depois passa os dedos rapidamente pelos meus cabelos castanhos.

- Não, deixa assim, você fica mais bonita e realça seus olhos verdes.

Se meu rosto já estava vermelho antes, agora sinto ele arder como nunca e dou uma desculpa, fugindo para a cozinha. Como alguém pode me deixar tão tranqüila e tão nervosa ao mesmo tempo. Não querendo me perder em pensamentos novamente, começo a ajeitar o jantar e logo já está tudo pronto e arrumo a mesa.

Volto para a sala e falo que já está tudo pronto e a levo para a mesa, onde uma barca de sushi nos espera.

- Parece delicioso Mako-chan – você diz enquanto senta.

Comemos tranqüilamente, aproveitando a comida e a companhia uma da outra. Depois de jantar, sirvo a torta de cereja que você trouxe, hummm minha preferida.

Depois do jantar a pego pela mão, e sinto que você percebe o quanto eu estou nervosa, pois você segura minha mão mais firme tentando fazer ela parar de tremer e me olha preocupada.

- Rei-chan, há algo que quero te falar a muito tempo...eu... eu...espero que isso não afete nossa amizade... mas eu preciso tirar isso de mim, por isso a chamei aqui hoje – falo em um sussurro, meus olhos no tapete da sala. Então me viro e vou até meu CD player e coloco a música que escutei a tarde.

_Are you ready maybe are you willing to run_

_Are you ready to let yourself drown_

_Are you holding your breath_

_Are you ready or not_

Caminho até você e coloco uma mão atrás de sua nuca e a aproximo de mim, levando minha boca para perto de seu ouvido e começo a cantar junto com a música, quase um sussurro.

_Are you ready maybe too long to confess_

_Do you feel that you're already numb_

_Are you sure of yourself_

_Would you lie if you're not_

Não sei qual a sua reação, desde que a música começou, não ousei olhei para seu rosto com medo do que pudesse encontrar, talvez raiva, nojo, pena e o que mais me assusta amor. Por isso continuo cantando, acariciando de leve sua nuca, minha outra mão em sua bochecha, a segurando como se fosse algo muito precioso, o que para mim é.

_You tire me out_

_Don't wanna let that happen_

_A secret scream so loud_

_Why did you let that happen_

Algo em mim parece aliviado pelo fato de você ainda não ter se afastando de mim, mas também penso que você esteja chocada, não sabendo como reagir. Tento não pensar nisso, apenas em como seu corpo está próximo do meu, como eles parecem se encaixar perfeitamente. Minhas mãos deslizam pelo seu pescoço e braços até chegarem em suas mãos, as quais seguro delicadamente nas minhas, e sinto uma leve pressão como se você as segurasse mais firme.

_Ooh ooh so put your arms around me_

_You let me believe that you were someone else_

_Ooh ooh cause only time can take you_

_So let me believe_

_That I am someone else_

Levanto suas mãos, fazendo com que seus braços fiquem em volta de meu pescoço e a puxo para mais perto, um braço meu envolvendo sua cintura e a outra mão de volta a sua posição original, em sua nuca a acariciando. Movimento nossos corpos de acordo com a melodia.

_Mani, are you ready to break_

_Do you think that I push you too far_

_Would you open yourself_

_Are you reckless some nights_

_You tire me out_

_Don't wanna let that happen_

_A secret scream so loud_

_Why did you let that happen_

Não agüento mais e meu corpo começa a tremer, meus braços a envolvem mais forte, não querendo a soltar nunca mais. Querendo fazer você minha. Meus olhos enchem de lágrimas e logo sinto meu rosto molhado e começo a sussurrar em seu ouvido:

- Rei-chan... dizem que não tenho medo de nada, dizem que sou forte, dizem que nada pode me abalar. Mas não é verdade... não é verdade – minha voz parece mais desesperada do que eu gostaria, mas no momento não me importo, preciso desabafar, preciso fazer com que ela saiba de meus sentimentos – Mas... mas não é verdade. Eu tenho medo, tenho medo de você não sentir o mesmo que eu, tenho medo de você dizer que sente o mesmo e depois eu acordar e ser apenas um sonho, tenho medo de perder sua amizade. Não sou forte quando se trata de amor, Rei-chan...não quando se trata de você, sem você na minha vida não poderia ter a metade da força que tenho... Rei-chan... mas além desse medo todo, há um maior que todos. Medo de perder a chance de me declarar. Já perdi uma vez, talvez duas, pois acho que te amei também nas nossas vidas passadas, não posso deixar essa passar. Por isso Rei Hino, eu te amo...desde que a conheci, desde que éramos guardiãs da princesa no Milênio de Prata. Aishiteru Rei-chan...

_Ooh ooh so put your arms around me_

_You let me believe that you were someone else_

_Ooh ooh cause only time can take you_

_So let me believe_

_That I am someone else_

_That I am someone else_

Termino de falar, meu rosto completamente molhado pelas lágrimas que escorrem de meus olhos. Alguns segundos se passam e então sinto seus braços envoltos no meu pescoço mais forte e você acariciando meus cabelos de forma carinhosa. Então você se afasta um pouco e me olha, violeta se encontrando com esmeralda. Percebo que você também tem lágrimas nos olhos, e por um momento acho que são de tristeza, mas então você sorri e leva uma mão em meu rosto, tentando limpar as lágrimas e acaricia minha bochecha. Você fica na ponta do pé, para poder alcançar minha orelha com sua boca e sua respiração me faz estremecer enquanto você sussurra:

- Não precisa mais ter medo, Mako-chan.

Então você leva seus lábios nos meus.

_Sha la la la la _

_Sha la la la la_

_Sha la la la la_

_Sha la la la la_

_Sha la la la la_

_Sha la la la la_

O beijo começa tímido, leve, nos acostumando uma com a outra e também memorizando o gosto, a textura de nossos lábios. Mas logo vai se tornando mais ardente, nossas bocas se abrindo em sincronia, minha língua passando de leve em seu lábio inferior como se estivesse pedindo permissão para entrar, o que você logo atende, deixando minha língua invadir sua boca, roçar cada parte dela, descobrir sensações novas, querendo me perder em você. Você me beija na mesma intensidade, gemendo baixinho toda vez que mordo de leve seu lábio, para logo tomá-lo entre os meus.

Nossas mãos percorrendo corpos apaixonados, descobrindo cada parte, memorizando cada reação que elas provocam. Minhas mãos voltam para sua cintura, a puxando contra meu corpo, não conseguindo ficar perto de você o suficiente e suas mãos entrelaçam em minhas madeixas castanhas, puxando minha cabeça para baixo, colando minha boca mais na sua.

_Ooh ooh so put your arms around me_

_Ooh ooh so put your arms around me_

_Make me believe_

_Take me take me somewhere_

_Let me believe_

_Cause only time can take you_

_So stop_

Mas por mais que não queira terminar o beijo, afasto nossas bocas, terminado com uma série de pequenos beijos em sua boca, nariz, testa, bochecha e de novo boca. Encosto minha testa na sua, respirando pesadamente e com os olhos ainda fechados.

- Mako-chan... olha para mim.

Lentamente vou abrindo meus olhos de encontro com os seus que brilham num violeta intenso. Você sorri, colocando uma mecha de cabelo atrás de minha orelha e fala baixinho.

- Mako-chan... eu também a amo, desde que a vi... desde o Milênio de Prata. Fomos destinadas a ficar junto, mas sempre tivemos obstáculos. Agradeço por terem nos dado outra chance... não quero desperdiçá-la nunca mais... nunca mais Mako-chan – você sorri e me beija novamente, talvez com mais paixão que o outro beijo.

Finalmente posso brincar com fogo, mas não tenho medo de me queimar, não mais.


End file.
